


I Am My Beloved's and My Beloved Is Mine (Both NSFW and SFW Art)

by Onetruesikorsky



Series: Because Why Not (RP) [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Grown ass man cuddles, Horseback Riding, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tommy's incredible flexibility, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetruesikorsky/pseuds/Onetruesikorsky
Summary: A collection of black and white illustrations depicting Tommy and Alfie's dedication and intimacy with one another throughout our RP 'Because Why Not'.  Some directly follow scenes from chapters, while others are spontaneous.  Most are NSFW.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Because Why Not (RP) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708528
Comments: 158
Kudos: 262





	1. I Am My Beloved's and My Beloved is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledspandex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledspandex/gifts).



> I've been honestly meaning to make art for this wonderful series and these two since I initially watched them last January. I finally just decided to do it, so here they are! 
> 
> For those interested, although these tattoos are not mentioned directly in the RP (at this point in time), they will be added at some point!
> 
> Both are in Hebrew. The one on Alfie's bicep reads: "By the skin of my teeth" while the one on his calf says, "I Am My Beloved's and My Beloved is Mine".
> 
> Created with my iPad and Apple Pencil in ProCreate. <3 ENJOY! I am very very proud of it! (TLC in the corner refers to my tumblr and discord alias: Tastes-Like-Coconut, you are free to find me on either!)
> 
> Dedicating this piece to my wonderful RP partner because she has been with me for so long, we've written so much together, and my love for this series and these two idiots in love would not be nearly so strong without her support and wonderful, beautiful Tommy Shelby alongside my Alfie! <3


	2. The Perfect Backside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie settles against the sheets to watch while Tommy devotes his mouth to a good cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the comments of the last piece... I thought perhaps there might be more. Well, there is. I decided to spend literally my entire weekend drawing porn, _because why not_. Taking a page out of Tommy's book I guess! 
> 
> Will there be more? Possibly. I can't make promises, but I'll try. As it is... enjoy! And keep an eye out for a second version of this one... and if you're up to date on the RP, you should already have a good guess as to what it will involve. ;)


	3. The Perfect Backside (Version 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second version of The Perfect Backside, with the add-on of a horsetail plug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here this one is... Enjoy! <3


	4. And Sometimes... They Sleep (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even Tommy Shelby manages to fall asleep, and with Alfie in his bed it's almost always a sound rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I wanted it to be softer, sweeter, but no less intimate. I imagine Alfie to be a constant, radiating furnace of a heat source, something Tommy can curl up into and feel safe and sleep soundly knowing the shovels will stay away until morning. And when they wake up, Tommy gets to listen to Alfie complaining about the drool on his back and how he's all sweaty from Tommy clinging to him even while he twists around and tugs Tommy close again. <3
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. Tommy Solomons-Shelby:  The Lawn Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title suggests, Alfie folds Tommy like a lawn chair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pose was requested by the ever wonderful [MintJam](/users/MintJam/) and is dedicated to you, my dear! I hope you can somehow find the time you need to stare at it at your heart's content. <3
> 
> This one can also be loosely tied to [Chapter 25: The Released Tension](/works/22486126/chapters/54741883) (Without the scarring and milky eye of course).


	6. Climax from The Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intimate climax from their second session together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by StarSpangledSpandex to be an illustration for [Chapter 2: The Negotiation](/works/22486126/chapters/53765719#workskin) from Because Why Not, so it directly correlates with that! Hopefully more will happen that are direct illustrations from the RP. Enjoy!


	7. Alfie's Offering from The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A depiction of Alfie's first time offering what he'd never offered to anyone before Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from [Chapter 5: The Nightmare](/works/22486126/chapters/53851234), where Alfie gives his first blowjob to Tommy after he wakes from a particularly bad dream in Alfie's bed. I got lazy with the background, whoops. Enjoy!


	8. Newlywed Intimacy for The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding, their vows and the reception... the newlyweds share a quiet, intimate evening together in their bed in Margate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's gotten into me but I don't think anyone minds more art, right? I've never gone on such a drawing binge before. I have no clue how long it will last, I can't make any promises... but here they are anyway. 
> 
> This one is a direct correlation with [Chapter 21: The Wedding](/works/22486126/chapters/54505408)! I just now realized Tommy has a tattoo on his left arm... so now if the other pieces happen to change to reflect it, it's because my OCD kicked in and I couldn't stop thinking about them being inaccurate so I fixed them. Whoops. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3


	9. The One With the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Alfie share more intimacy together, this time with a mirror in the background for added uh... visual accuracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I thought I might end up doing one more tender and affectionate, then I gave StarSpangledSpandex the option of either a tender pic, an affectionate pic, or a filthy one. ...And she chose filth, so. Here's more filth. Passionate filth, at least. 
> 
> You've probably noticed by now that I'm not terribly fond of backgrounds. And also clothing. This will almost always be the case, though this one demanded some sort of grounding force with the bed/mirror. Perhaps someday I'll muster the desire to allow them clothing, but today is not that day.
> 
> I've also found that keeping the orientation of tattoos is really difficult and annoying. Technically Alfie is supposed to have a flourishing chest tattoo to be accurate with the RP, but... I just felt like that'd clutter the images too much (and it's a complicated piece anyway).
> 
> And I also want to thank each and every one of you that have commented on here, especially those who have followed up with every 'chapter'! I appreciate you and even if it's just keyboard smashing, I appreciate it all the same, they make my day! <3
> 
> As always, enjoy!


	10. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's nightmares still plague him, but Alfie is at his side to keep him solidly above ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's nightmares are the things that plague him most. With all his trauma, I always felt like it was something no one he's been with could understand, _really_ understand, except for Alfie. Without a word, he can be there for him, hold him close and keep the nightmares at bay. 
> 
> I adore their relationship more than I can put into words. So I tried to illustrate it instead, something almost heartbreakingly tender and intimate in a much softer way. Hopefully I portrayed that here. Enjoy. <3


	11. Let Me Kiss Your Nightmares Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie cradles Tommy close with a hand on his throat and a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no hear from me, eh? That's what happens when the weather gets warmer and the forest of vegetables I have growing in my kitchen requires more effort to deal with. But I have not abandoned my stead of drawing black and whites of these two gorgeous lovesick boys. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3


	12. Alfie's First Time in Small Heath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie officially bottoms all the way for the first time, and it happens to be in Small Heath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more! I realized all of these pieces I've done so far were for Tommy to be on the bottom, and that just ain't right, is it? Spread the wealth around, Alfie, it's fun. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a DIRECT correlation with [Chapter 12: The Black Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486126/chapters/54186847), so if you haven't read it, you should go do that! And leave comments to tell StarSpangledSpandex how glorious her Tommy is. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3


	13. The Only Man Allowed to Carry Tommy Shelby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tender moment where Alfie carries Tommy off... somewhere. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You all thought I was done with these didn't you. Nope! Still loving them. A bit slower than I was in the beginning, but still working on them (and the RP too!).
> 
> I like to think that right here in this moment, Alfie is saying something absolutely wild and outrageous, as he does, and Tommy is just struck by his swell of affection for this ridiculous man he gets to call his and allows that little smile that so few get to see. <3 
> 
> Enjoy!


	14. The Wedding Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie and Tommy share their first dance as husbands. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, StarSpangledSpandex suggested them to be DANCING and I was like YES PLEASE so then this happened. I'm thrilled with it! First time giving them CLOTHES but I think... I think it's the perfect time to have them wear them. The rest of the time they can be without them but this... this is just too sweet. 
> 
> So... ENJOY! <3 <3 <3


	15. On the Couch (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An easygoing snugfest with clothes on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! You thought I was done with these boys didn't you?! Wrong! I just have very little time compared to before, so updates are few and far between, but I'd been meaning to make one like this for awhile and finally just set aside other stuff to make it happen. There are two obvious references used from the show in this one, the main pose happens in Season 3, though with obviously different people... and then Alfie's expression is from Season 4. Tommy's is also in Season 4 but I'd be really impressed if someone found exactly where it happens since I altered it so much. 
> 
> Anyway... couch! Clothes! Cuddles! Enjoy! <3


	16. Horseback Riding (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Alfie enjoy a ride on horseback together, starring.... Solomon and Starr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this took me forever and a day. Four subjects instead of just two... and clothes... oof. But! I think it turned out really well and I'm very happy with it! 
> 
> So, teeeechnically one could place this in Because Why Not's Chapter 36: The Stag Trip, though Starr (Alfie's horse) isn't actually in that chapter, since he rides Rikono instead. But I really wanted this to include both their presents to one another, so it became Starr instead of Rikono, who is a thoroughbred whereas Rikono is a Gypsy Vanner like Solomon. Isn't Solomon goooorgeous, though?! Ugh he's such a pretty boy. Anyway, enjoy! <3


End file.
